1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a winter sport apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus for gliding over snow which includes unique snow boots that are removably connected to a snow engaging support base such as a snow-board through the use of a magnet and a cooperating mechanical locking mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Winter sports such as skiing, ice-skating and a snowshoeing have traditionally been very popular in many locations within the United States and in foreign countries. While, for many years snow skiing was the sport of choice among winter sport enthusiasts, recently, the sport of snowboarding has catapulted into popularity particularly among young persons.
With the increase in popularity of snow boarding has come the demand for better and easier-to-use equipment. Particularly in demand is the need for superior boots and bindings. As a general rule, the boots and bindings used for snow boarding are the same as used for snow skiing and closely resemble those which have been used for over fifty years. Typically, the bindings comprise rather heavy, bulky frames which are affixed to the upper surface of the snow-board with the boots being affixed to the frames by conventional types of straps, buckles and wires of the character used in snow skiing. These types of bindings are generally cumbersome, difficult to use and often fail to provide a type of interconnection between the boots and the snowboard that is essential to the sport of snow boarding.
A substantial improvement in snowboard, boots and bindings is described in U.S. patent and U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,086 B1 issued to the present inventor. The novel apparatus of the invention described in this patent comprises a unique snow boot binding in which only magnetic forces are used to removably affix the snow boot to a ski or snowboard. The apparatus also includes novel means for quickly and easily disconnecting the snow boot from the upper surface of the snowboard or snow ski, which carries the magnetic elements of the apparatus. In one form of the invention this novel release mechanism comprises an easy-to-use, hand-operated lever which enables the skier or the snow-boarder to quickly and easily disconnect the snow boot from the upper surface of the ski or snowboard.
Other recent improvements in snow sport bindings are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,355 issued to Henry. The Henry patent describes a binding which is particularly suitable for snow boarding and provides an easy-to-use, kick-in boot engagement feature and a number of convenient ways to disengage the boot in a relative small, light-weight, and economical structure. Another type of ski binding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,397 issued to Stepanek et al. This patent describes a part for a ski binding comprising a carriage slidably attached to a base plate. One end of the base plate is fastened to the ski with fasteners while the other end rests freely on the bottom of a U-shaped clamp also fastened to the ski with fasteners. Attachment of the carriage to the base is accomplished by carriage structural features that retain the carriage in the clamp and further carriage structural features that prevent the carriage from being vertically disengaged from the part of the base adjacent to the base plate fastened end.
Still another improved binding for a snowboard is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,369 issued to Shaanan et al. The Shaanan et al patent concerns a binding for a snowboard that has a base, side members extending upwardly and rearwardly from the sides of the base with an arcuate member joining the rear ends of the side members. Fastening means on one of the side members and one side edge of the board at the front provide for attachment of one end of two straps. Fastening means on the other side member and on the other side edge serve for attachment of a locking bar, which, in turn, connects the other end of each strap to the side member and base.
The foregoing prior art patents represent some of the more recent attempts to improve the quality of snow boots and bindings particularly for use in connection with snow boarding. While the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents constitute substantial improvements over the prior art, they nevertheless remain somewhat complicated in design, bulky and, in some cases, difficult to use.
The thrust of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art snow-ski and snow-board boots and bindings and to provide a magnet-carrying boot and binding that is easy to use and one that enables the quick and positive interconnection of the snow boots with the upper surface of the snow-board.